Not Me
by winter imaginations
Summary: Steve goes to Danny's place after Catherine said she's leaving. Tag to 6x03


**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfic that I've published so please leave reviews and let me know if there's anything I can work on to get better. Unfortunately, I do not own these characters or Hawaii Five-0, but I wish I did.

Enjoy!

Danny bolted awake from the loud crack of thunder that shook his whole apartment. Releasing a shaky breath, Danny grabbed his phone to check the time, 2:12 am. _Great_ , Danny thought. He knew it was going to be awhile before he could fall back asleep. These days, it wasn't as easy as it use to be. Different scenarios play over on loop in his head at night. The normal life as a cop. Another ripple of thunder bursted through his home shaking him out of his thoughts. Danny grumbled and sat up into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. With a stretch, he got up to go downstairs to get a glass of water. As he turned to go into his kitchen, he noticed there was a dark figure sitting on his couch. Finding the closest weapon near him, which happened to be a knife, he yelled, "Hey!" right as he turned on the lights.

Then Danny realized it was Steve. What the hell was he doing here?

"Dammit Steve, you scared the shit outta me." Danny said with a sigh. Steve looked up at Danny, his facial expression revealing that he was in deep thought a moment ago.

"Oh…Sorry Danny. I just-I kinda let myself in."

"Yeah I can see that babe. But why, actually no, _how_?" Danny questioned. Steve only shrugged, not paying attention to anything anymore. Danny's worry increased through the roof. Wasn't Steve suppose to be with Catherine, unless… oh no, God please no.

"Steve, buddy, are you ok?" Danny asked. Steve didn't even acknowledge Danny. Danny realized he was still holding onto the knife, so he put it down and sat across from Steve on his coffee table.

"Hey," Danny said while placing a hand on Steve's knee, "you with me?"

Steve looked up and Danny held his breathe. There was so much brokenness and pain that shined in Steve's eyes that Danny didn't know what to do. The redness and puffy look didn't help either.

"Babe what happened?" Danny said, already knowing the answer but needed to make sure incase he got it wrong and god, he was hoping he was.

"She left." Steve spoke, so soft that Danny almost didn't hear him. Those two words, two tiny words, snapped Danny's heart in half. Danny didn't know what to say at first, top much in shock to speak. She said she wasn't leaving, she lied, to his face. The only reason he went to talk to her was to make sure something like _this_ didn't happen. Before Danny could say anything, Steve got up from the couch, looking restless.

"Sorry for barging in. I didn't know where else to go. I'll just let myself out." Rushing through his words, Steve made a move towards the door, but Danny jumped up.

"Steve, stop. Come sit back down."

"Why?" Steve argued as he turned back around.

Startled, Danny shook his head, "Why what?"

"Why should I stay? It doesn't matter, I don't matter, so I should go. I don't even know why I came here." Steve said.

What the actual fuck is going on his Steve's mind right now?

"Im sorry, what? What the hell are you talking about!" Danny yelled getting frustrated.

"Everybody leaves me Danny!", his voice louder than his partners. "That's what I'm talking about. What the fuck is the point of staying if you're just going to ditch me in the end. Might as well leave now so we both can get some sleep and forget I ever came here."

He turned back to open the front door and succeeded in doing so. The only reason why though, was because for the second time that night, Danny was in shock. Luckily, Danny shook out of it and ran to the door in time to shut it right before Steve could get out.

"What the hell Danny." Steve warned, looking anywhere but at Danny. Danny knew Steve was using his anger to cover up how hurt he was feeling right now. For a while, neither said anything. It was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. The only noise was the soft pattering of Danny's feet and the rain falling outside. A moment later, Danny spoke, "Not me."

"What?" Steve said, pretending not to notice his voice crack. Danny did, but didn't mention it, afraid Steve would try to leave again.

"Not me. I've never left you, and I never will Steve. So no, not everybody leaves." Danny said in a calm manner, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Steve scoffs but it sounds more like a sob instead. The weight in Steve's shoulders drop instantly and his head hung low. Once again, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Danny still pacing, rain still falling. Then, the most broken voice Danny has ever heard travelled throughout the room.

"But what if you do."

Danny stops dead in his tracks and looks over at his best friend, who looks, defeated. Once more, thunder rattles the apartment, but this time, Danny doesn't flinch. Steve's hand was still on the doorknob, but it was a loose grip. He was staring at the ground, still avoiding eye contact at all cost. Danny cleared his throat so he could speak without sounding like on the verge of tears; it didn't work.

"Steve… I won't. I promise you I won't." Steve looked up and finally looked at Danny. His eyes were swimming with tears, sparkling in the light.

 _Damn you, Catherine_ , Danny thought not for the first time tonight.

"People have said that to me before Danny and they still left. People I thought would never leave. Is it me? Am I the problem? What the hell did I do that my own mother couldn't stand to be with me." Steve croaked out. His voice had cracked on every word and Danny honest to God did not know what to do. He realized this ran deeper than he ever thought. He knew his best friend had some abandonment issues, but he hid it so well, sometimes Danny forgot. What kind of friend does that make him? Oh yeah, that's right, a shitty one.

"Steve listen to me.", Danny said as he walked over to him. "I'm not like the others ok? I will _never_ just get up and leave. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry you've had so many people in the past do that to you, but I am not one of them. Don't you ever doubt that for a second, you understand me?"

Steve looked at Danny for a moment. Tears threaten to fall, but they didn't, yet. He gave Danny a small nod before he made his way back over to the couch at such a slow pace, he might as well have lead-feet. The tension in the room was still high, so high a knife wouldn't be able to cut through it.

"Why?" Steve repeated. Danny walked back over to him and sat as close as he could.

"Why what?" Danny replied.

"Why do you stay? Why don't you leave like everyone else?" Steve sounded so shocked and distraught Danny could cry.

"Because babe, you're my best friend. There's no reason to leave you and there never will be." He answered in a matter of fact tone.

Steve tried to laugh but it came out as a sob and finally, he let himself go. His head was buried in his hands when the second cry shook his body. Danny grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. With the way they were sitting, they somehow managed to slip off the couch. Danny manured himself so his back was against the couch. He spread his legs into a V-shape and pulled Steve into his chest. Steve didn't even know what was happening. His vision was clouded with water and he was crying so hard he could barely breathe. Heavy sobs wrecked through his body. That only made Danny pull him closer, telling Steve it was gonna be ok. A long time passed before Steve had stopped crying. It took Danny a minute that the reason was because Steve had cried himself to sleep. Knowing Steve needed his rest, Danny reached behind him and snatched the blanket he kept on his couch. He then wrapped it around Steve and himself before grabbing a cushion to use as a pillow. Their arrangement wasn't too bad, but they'll be sore in the morning. That alright though. They had a lot to talk about still. Danny's first priority was to make sure Steve knew his worth. His second priority was to make sure no one ever hurt his best friend like this again. Before Danny had come up with a third one, he had fallen asleep, his hold on Steve still tight and secure.

fin~

 **Authors Note:** Thank you for reading my story! I appreciate reviews and once again, let me know if there's anything I can improve on. :)


End file.
